Breathe Again
by Miss Chocobo
Summary: You KNOW it'll be a bad day when a certain pyromaniac named Axel somehow gets in the kitchen. Luckily, Roxas is there to perform CPR just in case you're about to die from a lack of oxygen. One thing is for sure: this is all Axel's fault. ROXAS x READER


Author's Notes:

The title may sound like it's going to be chock-full of drama, but trust me, the authoress. It will not be. Well, perhaps a BIT. But not really, 'cause I'm the authoress, and I just had to make this a comical one.  
No, really. I did.  
The idea came to me while talking to a friend. It hit me in the face like "Wham!" and instantly, a light bulb up there went "Shazam!" and this chapter was born in a "Ka-ching!"

I know I must sound like an idiot for explaining my idea that way, but you still love me, right? :3  
_*sounds like an idiot anyway*_

DISCLAIMER:  
Roxas- *sigh* Lauran doesn't own KH. Even if she did, Roxas, Sora, Riku and Demyx would still have been tied up and thrown into her closet.  
*sounds of Sora and Demyx pounding the closet door*

Lauran- *ties up Roxas and throws him back in the closet* All done~! :3

**Breathe Again**

"Hey, (y/n)!"

You didn't bother turning around, since you'd already recognized the voice anyway.

"(y/n)!!!! Wait up for me!" the voice whined.

And now you were absolutely certain. Only one person in this Organization whined like that.

The Melodious Nocturne put a hand on your shoulder while mock panting in exhaustion as you stood there silently contemplating what ingenious scheme Axel had put him up to this time. Maybe Xigbar had joined in just for the fun. And no doubt, Roxas had probably been dragged into the whole grand plan. At least you hoped he had been.

You sighed and turned around, crouching down a bit to face Demyx.

"What do you want, Demmy?"

"Axel said to bring you to the kitchen. He needs your expertise in cooking," Demyx huffed. "He shoved me out the door just as I heard something go _**FWOOM**_. And then there was this feeling you get when you're standing near a campfire..." he trailed off, letting you figure out the current situation of the kitchen.

Your eyes widened, and Demyx's baby blue eyes grew to match the size of yours.

"Oh no, who let him in there?!" you shouted, latching onto Demyx and running at top speed to the doomed room.

And as soon as you reached the hallway, Xigbar had immediately ran over to your side, shouting, "Who let Axel in the kitchen?!" with an exasperated look on his face. Roxas scrambled out of the flaming room, coughing and wheezing as you'd never seen him do before.

"Axel- COUGH - He's - WHEEZE - He's having - HACK - too much - COUGH WHEEZE - too much fun in - HACK HACK - in there," Roxas sputtered.

And it certainly looked that way.

Whoops and hollers of "Burn, baby!" and "That's more like it!" reverberated from the room. You could almost feel the heat waves the poor kitchen was emitting. Or, to be more specific, the heat waves from the food Axel was supposed to be cooking, but was instead, roasting/burning/deep frying.

You were going to KILL whoever got the idea to just let the pyromaniac waltz in there. They obviously lacked the common sense that pyromaniacs with a personality like Axel-kins do not make very good cooks.

Demmy had ran for his life, not wanting the Superior to find out about this, but all that screaming must have had about the same effect as if he hadn't done anything.

Within a matter of moments, all members of the Organization save for Xemnas himself had gathered around the smoking kitchen to witness this catastrophe. Hey, anything's better than listening to another long speech from Xemnas (except maybe Saix).

You were getting frustrated with Axel's behavior, and after yelling into the flames, "Stop that right now, Axel!" and receiving a "No thanks, (y/n)." and replying, "But didn't you need my help with cooking?" to get "Not anymore!", your patience began slipping away.

Some of the other Organization members looked kind of pissed off.

Scratch that.

Make it MOST of the other Organization members looked REALLY pissed off.

Finally, Vexen hissed, "If no one else goes in there to stop that idiot, I will go get the Superior."

At that exact same moment, you lost all patience and ran into the room full of smoke and flames, scrambling to find a hand hold to guide yourself around. You drew up a mental image of the Castle kitchen, eyes opening just a bit for a blurry view of your surroundings.

"Axel," you choked out, the smoke already affecting your breathing.

In one section of the extremely hot room, a burst of orange, red and yellow was coming from what looked like the remains of an originally fine chicken and a few bowls of salad.

And it was that very moment you had grasped Axel by the sleeve and began dragging him out of the flaming, burning, smoking kitchen that you realized what an idiotic choice you made to run in here in the first place. No need to thank me for the lack of oxygen.

As your pace of walking slowed down and the rate of Axel's protests increased, your vision became even more blurry, and a pulsating pain in your skull was intensifying. You winced, your breath now coming out in short pants. Your chest felt half-empty, and the world seemed like it was starting to spin. Axel's weight seemed unbearable. Not like it wasn't, but under all that pressure, your body was finally pushed to its limit and you collapsed among the flames, unable to move forward.

Axel suddenly felt your weight pull him downward, and he instinctively rotated just in time to stop himself from falling on top of you. He'd be saving that pleasure for his best buddy, Roxas, thank you very much.

"Man, and I was just beginning to enjoy myself," Axel muttered sadly, pouting, but obediently picking you up, draping an arm around your shoulders and ducking under your arm to carry you out of the blazing (and doomed) kitchen.

As soon as the both of you reached the much cooler hallway, the first thing the redhead's mind took note of was the undeniable and eternal frowns on Vexen and Saix's faces. Of course, since they were the closest ones to the kitchen, perhaps that was why Axel saw them first.

Then a fuming, glaring Larxene stood nearby, her arms twitching in an attempt to keep herself from throwing a dagger at the red-haired man, with a "Tsk"ing Marluxia, exasperated and muttering something about how he desperately needed to finish putting flowery pink dresses on Lulu and Vivian, no doubt some of the inhabitants of his garden. Next to the two, in a line, were Zexion, Lexaeus, and Xaldin, all silently irked at Axel as well.

"The Row of the Silent," Axel murmured, repressing the urge to snicker at his (witty and idiotic) comment.

As he approached Roxas to inform him of the bad news, a tall, looming figure cast an equally tall and looming shadow upon the tiled floor.

_'Tiles? I've never noticed that before.'_

And then he just had to look up to meet the yellow eyes of the Superior. Axel let out a nervous chuckle, thrusting you in Roxas' arms and backing away, his hands raised.

"Hey there! I was - I was... I was just trying to cook something in there."

After a worsened glare from the silver-haired Nobody, he confessed, "Okay, fine! So it was more like FRYING."

Xemnas glared ferociously.

"OKAY! I admit it. It was more like DEEP frying!"

A number of the assembled members of Organization XIII facepalmed at his useless attempt to talk his way out of this incident. Nobody (blows up) sets the kitchen on fire (which was usually empty anyway, since nobody was a good cook) and gets away with it.

Xemnas made an incomprehensible grunt, and Saix had Axel in the hold of a Berserker Nobody in the blink of an eye.

As the three of them (four? Did the Berserker count?) walked off to the Superior's Room of Doom (the name rhymes), Roxas laid you out on the floor, wondering what he should do with your currently unconscious figure.

And, as if Axel had been reading his mind, a cocky voice reverberated to reach Roxas' ears.

"You gotta use CPR, Roxas, my buddy!" and with one last cackle, Axel was gone, and a _**BOOM**_ signaled the closing of the door to the Room of Doom.

All the other Organization members looked (like an absolute "NO.") extremely reluctant to perform CPR on you, despite all your girlish charm and lovingly annoying appeal. They apparently, no matter how hard-hearted they all may have seemed, had noticed that you and Roxas were a match made in heaven. Not that there really was a heaven for Nobodies. The best they'd ever get would be to join back with their Somebodies.

Roxas's cheeks turned slightly pink, and he mushroom-sighed before lowering his mouth to yours to bring you back to the land of the conscious.

After a while of that, your eyelids ceased to droop, and you slowly became aware of a pair of soft, warm lips on yours. You saw a ruffled head of blond hair, and, judging from the fact that it looked more swept to the side than a spiky bush, your savior was Roxas.

You really wanted to keep going on like that, but the two of you really needed to breathe soon. And as soon as those thoughts ended their run, Roxas jerked up, face a deeper shade of pink than before, and scurried to one side of you, thoroughly embarrassed that you were awake to see him like that. He cleared his throat, and you slowly sat up, your own face flushed. The two of you sat that way, a very awkward silence lingering in the already awkward silence.

Was that even possible?

The Organization gave each other knowing smiles, and they slowly trickled out of the hallway, off to fulfill their various duties and tasks.

As Roxas' gaze locked with yours, you felt your heartbeat racing, and the urge to jump Roxas and kiss him again was kind of whacking you in the head.

"(Y/n)? What's that thing whacking you in the head?"

You looked up, and to your surprise, it appeared to be a heart. Not literally the human organ called a heart, but a sort of... anime heart? Like the type that appeared whenever a character was daydreaming about their love.

You swatted the thing away, murmuring words of promise - to tackle Roxas to the floor and passionately kiss him on the spot. At last, it disappeared, leaving you and Roxas alone once more.

"Roxie? You mind if we try that again? I think I'm still short of breath."

_______

End.


End file.
